


Space

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, set during the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: On the first evening of Zoro's official training on Gloom Island, he takes the time to sit on the murky shores and think about his captain and all that he feels for him.
Relationships: (established relationship), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Space

Zoro didn’t consider himself to be a very sentimental person but then again, he also never thought he’d fall in love...or whatever it was he felt for his captain. But either way, he couldn’t deny that he was definitely looking like some lovesick fool on the first evening of his official training, marking the beginning of the two year wait.

He’d somehow managed to get himself lost once more and had wandered to the edge of the island, which would’ve been helpful a few days ago, but not anymore. The swordsman had simply decided to sit on the gloomy shores, legs pulled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. 

It wasn’t a particularly nice view considering it was dark and murky with fog as far as the eye could see. However, it was strangely comforting to Zoro and he couldn’t quite figure out why at first, but it didn’t take long for the answer to come to him once the image of a straw hat and a mesmerising grin come to him. Now it made sense.

Zoro liked to think that maybe, just maybe, Luffy was sitting on the shores of some island in the middle of nowhere, just like he was, and was watching the sunset, or something cliché like that, and that he was thinking of Zoro. He liked that thought. The thought of having somebody miss him and spending their time doing nothing but thinking of him. 

And it was precisely because of the dense fog that made Zoro have such thoughts because he thought that perhaps if there wasn’t any fog, but instead clear skies, he’d feel foolish. Because maybe if the fog were to disappear, it would reveal nothing but the vast seas with nothing at the end of it. A clear sea and sky would shatter that image of the one person he truly cared the most about being there just on the other side of it all. 

So Zoro was grateful for the fog because it allowed him to simply stare out and picture Luffy just sitting as he was. So close he could almost touch him and yet, so far away he couldn’t see him.

He wondered what Luffy would look and feel like by the end of their two years. Would he have new scars? Would he be more sombre after what had happened at Marineford? That didn’t seem likely. If anything, Luffy would be the same in almost every way except for strength. Though Zoro also felt as though that if he touched his captain, he’d feel foreign at first, simply from the time that had passed as well as from the new air he’d spent his days in, but then it wouldn’t take long for that familiarity to sink in. Because in the end, Luffy was Luffy. He was a constant and steady rock in the first mate’s life because despite how energetic and unpredictable he was, he was still the captain and he was still the one that touched and held Zoro so freely and so lovingly. 

However it was also those touches that sat uneasy in Zoro’s chest now that he was alone and had two years to go. What if Luffy was away training with somebody stronger than Zoro could ever be? What if his captain came back and didn’t touch his first mate anymore? 

Zoro had never really told his captain just how much he meant to him, even if it was obvious through the reciprocated touches and feelings. He had never told him that he loved him and wanted nothing more than him. Zoro had simply never had the courage to do so despite their relationship changing from friendship to something more many months ago. And so what if this came to Luffy and it made him change his mind about all that they had together? What if he wanted more than what Zoro could offer?

And from this, he knew he had to tell his captain these things. That he only wanted Luffy and to be beside him forever. And that he wanted to feel the touch of Luffy, whether it be his hands on his face, his arms around him or even the smallest and lightest of kisses. That was all he desired and no more because all he needed was his captain close by his side.

It was then on those gloomy shores as Zoro’s doubts and fears began to pile up that something unexpected happened. Something that would never occur again over the next two years on that island.

A light sinking into the horizon emerged through the thick fog. The first and only sunset that Zoro would see on that island and it came to him like a symbol of hope in the darkness of his mind. And it instantaneously wiped away all those hopeless thoughts because for the first time since he’d been separated from all that he knew, Zoro smiled for nothing more than the simple reason that he was so in love that he was able to have these soul crushing fears. Fears that could only be cured by the light that came with Luffy. And because of that light Zoro remembered that he had nothing to prove to Luffy when it came to his feelings.

And so with a new determination and light in his heart, Zoro stood up on those dimly lit shores, reaching in his pocket and retrieving the vivre card. He’d held up the card to the fading light, the gentle sea breeze blowing his hair and shirt back as he spoke one silent vow for the ocean to carry away.

“No matter the distance captain, I swear I’ll comeback stronger for you, so just wait for me, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it once and I'll say it again, go to listen to Space by Biffy Clyro if you want a good ZoLu time skip song because it kills and heals me at the same time and was one of the few songs I listened to when writing this (and all my other soft ZoLu stuff).   
> And also if you want a soft song to think about them slow dancing to because you feel soft then go to listen to Never Let Me Go by Judy Bridgewater.  
> Ok that's all from me this time, I hope you liked this.


End file.
